Stonewall Federation Space Corps
The Stonewall Federation Space Corps, or SFSC, commonly referred to as Stonewall Space Corps, was the space naval arm of the Stonewall Federation Armed Forces. Althougth officially created in 12 NE by the Military Revitalization Act of 12 NE, the SFSC is considered to have been founded in 4 NE when the Stonewall Defense Fleet was established. The SFSC is considered to be the same body as e SFD, except simply a name change. History The Stonewall Federation Space Corps was initially created by Grand Admiral Robert Stanforth when he abandoned the Confederate States of America and his Supreme Commander position in its military. Initially, the group was known as "Stanforth's Renegades", as the ships involved in the group had abandoned the C.S.A. Later, as the Stonewall Republic was formed, the group was renamed to the Stonewall Defense Fleet. This name stuck and was used until the branch was reorganized under the Stonewall Federation. Background The SFSC was divided into two sections: the SFSC Offensive Section and the SFSC Defensive Section. The Offensive Section would be responsible for launching attacks against enemies in a state of war and the Defensive Section was responsible for protecting the federation's borders, members, and territories. Often times a task force would be placed above a member planet in order to protect it. It should be noted that often the Defensive Section drew ships from the Offensive Section when needed. An admiral would be placed in charge of each section. Admiral Harry Matel was the ranking admiral of the Offensive Section and Admiral Herbert Parker was the ranking admiral of the Defensive Section. Significant Commanders Grand Admiral Robert Stanforth Stanforth was a brilliant tactitian and the founder and first leader of the Stonewall Republic's Stonewall Defense Fleet. He is credited with founding the group, and creating the Stonewall Republic. Opinion turned against Stanforth once it was shown that he had played a role in the Second Confederate War beginning and that he had been working with some Sith to spur the war on for his own personal purposes. Supreme Commander William Bedford Forrest William Bedford Forrest was once a student of Stanforth who adoped many of his tactics on the battlefield. He served as an admiral under Stanforth in the First and Second Confederaete Wars. Later, he became Commander in Chief during the Second Confederate War after Stanforth's supposed death. He served as the Supreme Commander of the Stonewall Federation Space Corps after the formation of the Stonewall Federation. He served as the Supreme Commander through the Davis Rebellion, UCP Crisis, and the Privarz Rebellion. Hardware Star Destroyers and Star Dreadnoughts Within the Stonewall Federation Space Corps, space worthy ships that are currently commissioned are designated with a "SFS" before their name. This signifies "Stonewall Federation Ship". Confederate-class Star Dreadnought The Confederate-class Star Dreadnought is the largest ship in the Stonewall Federation Space Corps. At 35 kilometers, the Confederate-class is heavily armed and is run by approximately 10,000 crew due to automation. There are approximately four of these in the fleet, with more being produced. Full article: http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Confederate-class_Star_Dreadnought Liberty-class Star Dreadnought The Liberty-class Star Dreadnought is the second largest ship in the Stonewall Federation Space Corps. This ship is approximately 30 kilometers long, and is heavily armed. The crew count for this vessel is 9,000, largely due to automation. There are approximately six of these in the fleet, with more being produced. Full article: http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Liberty-class_Star_Dreadnought Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyer The Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyer was an in between class between the Federation's standard star destroyers and their star dreadnoughts. At 15 kilometers, the Sovereign-class is a heavily armed command ship and interdictor. Initially developed by the Confederate States prior to the First Confederate War, the Stonewall Federation has at least six of these, with rumors there may be six more somewhere in the Stonewall System. Full article: http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Sovereign-class_Super_Star_Destroyer Rebirth-class Star Destroyer The Rebirth-class Star Destroyer was a 4.5 kilometer warship designed to serve as a carrier in the Federation Space Corps and to fill a warship gap between the Imperial-III and the Sovereign-class star destroyers. The first of these ships came off the line in 20 NE. These warships were the first within the fleet to feature a fully functional AI controlling the ship in conjunction with the ranking officer onboard. The Rebirth-class was able to carry nearly 1,200 snubfighters and was heavily shielded. Full article can be read here. Imperial III-class Star Destroyer An updated version of the Imperial II, the Imperial III-class Star Destroyer 1.8 kilometers long and operated with a crew of 6,700 due to automation. This star destroyer was created shortly after the Second Confederate War to replace the aging Imperial II's in the fleet. The Imperial III was one of the heaviest armed star destoryers in the fleet besides the Federation-class. Full article: http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_III-class_Star_Destroyer Federation-class Star Destroyer The Federation-class was slightly shorter than its counter part, the Imperial III, at 1.5 kilometers. The Federation-class had a smoother, friendlier look to it and was typically reserved for diplomatic missions and for escorts of important individuals. There were fewer of these than the Imperial III due to the above listed reasons. Crew size was 6,700 persons. Full article: http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Federation-class_Star_Destroyer Peace-class Star Destroyer The Peace-class Destroyer was initially developed to replace the Venator II-class and Rebel-class. It was armed lighter than the Federation-class and Imperial III-class, however it was much faster than either of those classes. The overall length of the Peace-class was 1.25 kilometers. Full article: http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Peace-class_Star_Destroyer Rebel-class Star Destroyer The Rebel-class Star Destroyer was initially developed to replace the somewhat older Venator II-class. However, the end result was a "pocket star destroyer" that was heavily armed for its size and extremely fast. These were often used as scouts and as monitoring ships on the edge of the Federation's space territory. These were 1.04 kilometers in length. Full article: http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Rebel-class_Star_Destroyer Venator II-class Star Destroyer The Venator II-class was developed during the First Confederate War to replace the Venator-class. It featured heavier armor and heavier armanents, and a smaller crew size of 8,000 crewman. These were used as command ships until the era of bigger star destroyers and star dreadnoughts. These have been out of production for several years, however they are still very popular and numerous in the fleet. There has been talk of issuing an upgraded Venator III to replace this one. Full article: http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Venator_II-class_Star_Destroyer Imperial II-class Star Destroyer The Imperial II-class was one of the first star destroyers ever utilized by the Stonewall Federation and its predecessors. They are the lightest armed in the fleet due to their age, and are 1.6 kilometers long. These are primarily used as carriers and as destroyers for the Expeditionary Fleet. Full article: facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_II-class_Star_Destroyer Starfighters E-Wing Starfighter Used as the primary starfighter for the Corps, the E-Wing Starfighter was developed sometime in 4 NE from multiple designs the Confederaet States Space Corps had used, including the Richmond-class and Confederate-class Starfighters. The E-wing sports three laser canons; one on each wing and the top of the cockpit. In addition, it sports two torpedo weapons that can be fitted for proton missiles or concussion missiles. The E-Wing combines speed and armor/shielding in order to outfly an X-Wing and manuever as well as an Eta-2. Avenger Bomber Developed during the Second Confederate War, the Avenger Bomber did not come into production until 12 NE during the Modernization Project. Featuring a cockpit that could double as an escape pod, the Avenger was capable of dropping multitudes of proton bombs or other bombs on capital ships and ground targets. It featured two blaster canons and two drop bays. Eta-2C Interceptor The Eta-2C Interceptor was developed during the First Confederate War, though prototypes were in use at the beginning of the war by Jedi Master Aden Fader. The Eta-2C was a high speed interceptor armed with two laser turrets and homing missiles. These were used primarily as quick response vehicles on planet or in space due to threats to the plaent or capital ships. Category:Stonewall Federation